1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to programming development environments performed by computers, and in particular, to the use of a unique data structure in a programming development environment for Internet and Intranet applications.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and Intranets, especially Web-based networks, there is also a fast growing demand for Internet and Intranet access to databases. However, it is especially difficult to use relational database management system (RDBMS) software with Web-based networks. One of the problems with using RDBMS software with Web-based networks is the lack of programming development environments that can be used to develop both Web-based and RDBMS-based applications.
For example, Web-based networks operate using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). HTTP is the protocol used by Web clients and Web servers to communicate between themselves using these hyperlinks. HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain these hyperlinks. This protocol and language results in the communication and display of graphical information that incorporates hyperlinks. Hyperlinks are network addresses that are embedded in a word, phrase, icon or picture that are activated when the user selects a highlighted item displayed in the graphical information.
In contrast, most RDBMS software uses a Structured Query Language (SQL) interface. The SQL interface has evolved into a standard language for RDBMS software and has been adopted as such by both the American National Standards Organization (ANSI) and the International Standards Organization (ISO).
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods of accessing RDBMS software across an Internet or Intranet, and especially via Web-based networks. Further, there is a need for simplified development environments for such systems. For example, current development environments have separate, fragmented, non-associated files for each aspect of the project. These separate files must be pulled together from separate sources to build the project.